Peaceful Vacation
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: Sonic & Sally retreat to an island getaway for a little R&R, leaving Tails and Sondra in charge. This is pure S&S fluff.


_A Peaceful Vacation_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the character Sondra. They belong to their rightful owners._**

It was a warm day in the village of Knothole, the Freedom Fighters just got back from an mission in Robotropolis where they made a big victory over Robotnik by taking out his manufactoring buildings where his Workerbots and most of his Swatbots were made. It would be a long time before Robotnik got back on track with his operations. Today was a day where the Freedom fighters could actually relax and take a break from all the action. Tails and Sondra were off playing in the Great forest, Rotor was in his workshop as usual, Bunnie and Antoine were out together in the Great Forest as well, and Sonic and Sally were near the Power Ring pool discussing what to do with their new time off.

"So Sal, what were you planning to do since we got all this R & R now ?"

"I'm not sure, I've never really thought of this happening so I never planned for it."

Sonic got a little closer.

"How about... you and me take a little vacation together... just the two of us."

"Oh really ? Well where pre-tell were you planning to go Sonic ?"

"Oh no where special just a little island down to the East that we both know of."

"And what island may that be ?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"So this is going to be a little suprise for once, well looks like I'm just going to have to go along with it."

"Trust me, we'll have fun together, don't we always ?"

"Yes we do Sonic."

"Well if there isn't any further questions, why don't you get packed and I'll meet you at my plane in a couple hours."

"Alright."

Sally got up and headed back to Knothole to get ready. When she was out of view, Sonic turned back to the pool.

"Flickie Island, here we come."

Sonic got up and headed for his hut to get his things when Tails and Sondra came up to him.

"Hey Sonic, what's up ?" greeted Tails.

"Sal and I are off on a vacation together... alone."

"Awe isn't that sweet... Sonic's gonna make some moves on my Sister."

"It's a little too late for that Sondra, we're already officaly together."

"Well don't get any funny ideas."

"Who me ?"

"Yes you! Miles has told me many things about you, and I know that you have a pretty strange mind in your head there Sonic!"

"Okay Sondra, I won't do anything... much."

"Sonic!"

"Relax Sondra, we're practicaly mature adults, we can do almost whatever we want that pleases us together

alright !"

"Hrmph!"

"Fine, be that way. See you two later."

"Wait! Where you going on your vacation ?"

"Sal doesn't know, I'm keeping it a suprise... we're going to Flickie Island. I'm leaving you two in charge while we're gone."

"Alright!" Tails cheered.

"But don't get any ideas there!"

"Fine Sonic, I won't. Enjoy your vacation... I know you will. ( Snicker )"

"Ha ha, veeerry funny."

"Seriously, have a good time."

"We will."

Hours later, Sally met Sonic at his plane as Tails and Sondra watched.

"So you ready ?" he asked.

"All set. But where are we going ?"

"Like I said, it's a suprise."

Sally turned to Tails and her Sister.

"Do you guys know where he's taking me ?"

Tails replied.

"Uh.. no. He didn't tell us a thing, all he said is he left us in charge."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sonic ?"

"Sure Sal, they can handle it while we're gone."

"Alright, but I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me Sal, I do."

With the little discussion settled, Sally hoped into the back of the plane while Sonic jumped into the front.

"See you guys when we get back."

"Later you two. Try not to get into to trouble while we're gone."

"Relax Sis, you should know us by know."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You guys have a good time alright."

"We will little 'bro. See you guys soon."

"Bye."

The plane took off and soon was out of sight.

"Alright! Now we're in charge!"

"Sondra!"

For a few hours, Sonic flew the plane while Sally rested in the back, at times she'd ask Sonic where they were going, but Sonic never did tell her... then their vacation get-away came into veiw.

"That's where we're going Sal."

"What is this island ?"

"It's an island Robotnik, Tails, Rotor, and I have only seen. You sent us to stop Robotnik when he landed here a couple months back."

"You mean this is..."

"Yep. Sal, welcome to Flickie Island."

Sonic landed the plane, but not very easily, but he still landed the plane.

"Nice landing hot shot! You're about as bad as Dulcy is!"

"At least I don't crash after I've landed."

"That's true." Sally commented as she unpacked her things from the plane.

"Well after we un-pack and set up camp, I'll show you around and tell you some things about this place."

Sally was eager to find out what Sonic knew about the island, so she pitched the tent up and got everything out faster then Sonic could.

"Whoa... you're faster then I realized."

"Yeah, I have been getting a little faster haven't I ? I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Uh... yeah. Right. So, on with the tour."

"Yeah, show me around this beautiful place."

"It would be my pleasure."

Sonic showed Sally around the island, he told her about everything he knew of the island. He told her about the Flickies that inhabited the island, the portals that the birds went through to get to their true home, and the Chaos Emerald at the center of it all. He also told her about the plant life on the island.

"See, the plants here aren't your usual garden style flowers, but the island blooms precious gems of all sorts from the flowers, that's what the Flickies eat here. They feed on the jewels of these flowers."

Sonic picked a flower and showed it to Sally.

"Thanks, I wonder if I can take one of these with us for further examination after we get home."

"Sure, but I think this flower should go on a rare, more beautiful flower that I know of."

Sonic took the gemed flower and put it in Sally's hair.

"You are such a charmer."

"That I am Sal, that I am."

For the lovely gift, Sally rewarded him with a kiss.

"Thanks Sal, I haven't gotten kissed by you in a long time."

"Well now I'll have time to catch up."

"( Laugh ) There'll be plenty of time for that."

Just at that moment, a Flickie came up to Sally and bit into the jeweled flower and took it.

"Hey!"

Sonic grabbed the little bird and pulled on the flower, trying to get it out of it's grasp. Sally laughed as Sonic franticaly tried to pull the flower out of the little bird's mouth.

"I have an idea."

Sally took the little Flickie in her hands and started to stroke it's feathers with her finger, the Flickie soon let go and came closer to Sally.

"Flickie."was the bird's reply.

"Cute little guy isn't he ?"

"Yeah, they're really helpful at times, but sometimes can be down right annoying."

"How can this cute little bird be annoying Sonic ? Just look at it."

The Flickie looked at Sonic and made a weird face at him.

"Hey! That's rude!"

"( Laugh ) I guess he doesn't like you very much."

"Sure, I bring you here for a little quiet time and the bird gets all the attention."

"Awe Sonic, relax. I'll have plenty of time for you later in the vacation, I just wanted to find out what this island was like."

"Later ? Well uh... ( Laugh )"

"Yeah, later Sonic."

"Well I'm going to pick some fire wood for tonight, you stay here and look around if you want."

Sonic went through the island picking anything that looked usable for a fire ; bamboo, wood, stems, some large flowers, anything that he could find, then he came back to the camp and set the material down.

"Got the fire wood Sal."

No reply.

"Sal ?"

Still nothing. Sonic started to get worried.

"SAL ?"

"Out here Sonic."

Sonic looked into the water to see Sally taking a swim.

"Hey, decided to take a dip huh ?"

"Yeah, I needed to cool off."

"Everything's ready for tonight."

"What about the sleeping bag ?"

"Bag ? Didn't you bring two ?"

"Why ? We'll only need one."

Sonic had to laugh at that and then he joined Sally in the water.

"So, how do you like this place so far ?"

"It's great Sonic, even better when I know it's just you and me out here... alone."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." he answered as he kissed her.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment or two and then swam a little more before they got out and dried themselves off. Sally took a towl and padded down her hair while Sonic just shook himself dry. After he was dry Sonic started the fire and got a couple chairs out. Soon night fell and Sonic and Sally sat by the fire.

"So Sonic, how is everything ?" Sally asked.

Sonic looked puzzled for a moment.

"Whada' ya mean ?"

"I mean the way our relationship is going, everything alright by you ?"

"Oh yeah Sal, everything is totally perfect."

"So when do you plan to go home ?"

"Whenever you want Sal."

"I wish we could actually stay here forever Sonic, just you and me."

"Well after we kick Robotnik out of power, maybe that wish can come true Sal."

"Sonic, I know you probably don't want to get on this subject right now, but I have to ask you. Do you think tonight we could go past our relationship and move on to the next stage ?"

"As in ?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be close to you Sonic."

"We are close Sal."

"Not as close as I'd like to be."

"And how do you define ' close ' ?"

Sally didn't answer by words, she came up to Sonic, sat on his lap, and kissed him very passionatly, more then she ever has before. Sonic felt a tingling sensation go through his body, he'd never been kissed by Sally the way he was now, and he then had a strong guess as to what Sally ment by being very close.

"Sal, I think I have a good guess by what you mean."

"You understand what I'm trying to say don't you ?"

"Yes I do. And yes, I'd love nothing more then to show you just how much I love you tonight."

"Then it's agreed. We've moved up."

"Yeah, we have. But let's keep this between you and me."

"And if anyone get's suspiscious of us ?"

"We'll let'em down easy."

"( Laugh ) Thank you so much Sonic. You've just made me the happiest girl ever known. I love you."

"I love you too Sal, very much."

The next morning, Sally woke up to see herself in an empty bed, she looked outside to see Sonic was fishing. She got out of the tent and came up to him.

"Hey."

"Hi Sal. Have a good night's sleep."

"After last night, I slept very well."

"I'll take that as a compliment that I was pretty good last night ?"

"Very."

"Thanks, I'll have to try more often now."

"( Laugh ) So what are you doing out here ?"

A fish jumped out of the water and near the bobber that was connected to Sonic's pole.

"Getting us breakfast."

The fish got closer.

"Come on... almost there!"

The fish snaged the worm and Sonic shot up excited.

"YEAH!"

The fish put up quite a fight with Sonic, almost to the point where Sonic lost his pole, but Sonic backed up as he reeled the fish in.

"Hope you're hungry for fish, 'cause there's a lot of it."

Sonic grasped the slippery fish and took the hook out of it while Sally put away his pole.

"Thanks. Now to clean this fish and eat it."

Sonic did so and the fish was very tastey. After breakfast Sally went back into the tent and asked Nicole to do a satelite link-up with Knothole.

"Hey Rotor, you there ?"

"Hi Princess. How are things going down there ?"

Sally made a quick glance at Sonic and turned back to the screen.

"Couldn't be better."

"That's good. If you're wondering, Tails and Sondra are doing a fine job of replacing you guys while you're gone. They haven't gotten into the least bit of trouble yet."

"That's good. Can I talk to one of them ?"

"Sure."

Sally looked at Sonic who was heading towards the tent as well.

"What's up ?"

"Rotor's getting Tails and Sondra for me."

As soon as Sally turned back to the screen she saw Tails.

"Hey Tails, how are things going back home ?"

"Fine and dandy, Sondra and I've been pretty busy."

"Busy ? With what ?"

"Personal matters." he answered as Sondra came into view.

"You two better knock it off or we're gonna come back home sooner then you think!"

"Yeah right. So how are things going down there ?"

Sonic hugged Sally close.

"Fine and dandy as well Tails." he replied.

"Sonic!"

"Oh come on Sal, he can know."

"Know what ?"

"Uh... Sonic and I were also very busy last night."

Tails and Sondra broke out in laughter.

"Listen you two!"

Tails and Sondra stopped laughing.

"Please you guys, we'd like to keep our new stage of our relationship personal if you know what I mean. This is between us and only us."

"Yeah Sis, we understand." she answered before they broke out again.

Sally cut the connection and turned to Sonic.

"Do you think they'll tell everyone."

"I know Tails won't, he's always kept true to his word, but your Sister is another story, but I'm sure Tails will keep her quiet until we get back."

"I hope so."

Sonic gave Sally a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it."

Sonic left the hut and decided to go exploring. Sally decided to join him since she didn't know the terrane as well as Sonic did. He led her to many places ; waterfalls, hills, mountians, and he even took her to see the Chaos Emerald in the other world on the island. Sally got a little curious.

"I wonder if Knuckles knows about this one ?"

"He probably does, he's the guardian of them ALL!"

"So from what you've told me, Robotnik pulled it out of the statue and the statue came to life ?"

"It caused a dimensional quake that closed the portal that lead to this place, but it re-opened after it happened and Robotnik left."

"Very interesting."

Then a Flickie landed on Sonic's shoulder, the very same one that he had that fight over the flower yesterday.

"What do you want little guy ?"

"Flickie."

The bird took off and motioned to Sonic and Sally to follow it. They did so and the Flickie led them out of the portal and to a lake that was never seen before, and was in a familiar shape.

"A heart-shaped lake ? Where'd this come from ?"Sally asked.

"I don't know ? But there's some writing on this stone..."

Sonic bent down and read the stone carefully.

_To the one who finds this lake is granted three chances to see anything they desire, whether it be their past, present or future. _

_Choose wisely and remember that you only have three per person._

"Cool. Well Sal, you go first."

"Thank you."

Sally closed her eyes and thought. Soon the lake started churning and a vision was seen in the lake. Sally opened her eyes to see her one desire. It was a sceen of her and her father reunited.

"Nice."was all Sonic could say.

Sally closed her eyes again and soon the vision changed to Sally's second desire as she opened her eyes. It was a sceen of Mobius finally free from Robotnik forever.

"Some day we'll take him down Sal. I promise."

Sally smiled at Sonic and closed her eyes once more. The vision changed to see her and Sonic, down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Sonic was amused with this vision as he held Sally closer.

"Okay... that I'll have to work on."

"Your turn darling."

"Okay."

Sonic closed his eyes as the vision changed to a sceen where Sonic's family was back to normal.

"Like you said Sonic, some day that'll happen."

"I hope so too Sal."

"You still have two left, keep going."

Sonic closed his eyes again and the vision changed to his wedding day. He opened his eyes to see himself uncovering Sally's veil to reveal her face as he kissed her. Sally was very happy to see this that she kissed Sonic just as she saw in the vision.

"One more."

Sonic closed his eyes for the final time to see the vision changed to something he longed to have for a long time. The vision showed a little version of him and Sally running around and playing with eachother. Sally looked confused.

"I don't get it ? You want to go back to your childhood ?" she asked.

Sonic didn't even move.

"Just keep watching."

Soon the vision moved to see Sonic and Sally lifting up the little ones in their arms and Sally knew what she was seeing and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Our kids."

"Yeah, one day it'll all happen."

"I hope so."

With all their desire's seen, the two left and headed back for their camp. When they returned they saw that their camp was invaded by the Flickies.

"I'll clean up while you start the fire."Sally said as she headed to do so.

"See you soon."

That night Sonic and Sally were lying down on the ground on a blanket holding eachother as they watched the fire burn.

"Sonic ?"

"Yeah ?"

"About the visions that we saw earlier, our desires. Do you think any of them will come true ?"

"All of them will come true one day. I just have this feeling about it."

Sally turned to face him.

"Well I can heighten the feeling you're having right now."

"Oh really ? How ?"

"Like this."

Sally leaned over and kissed Sonic like she did last night in the way she saw in the vision. Sonic was loving every second of it. Sonic turned so that he was on top, then continued to kiss Sally with passion and then he broke off.

"What's wrong ?"

"I just need to ask you something. Sal, can we make one of my visions come true anytime soon ?"

"Which one did you have in mind ?"

"First my second desire... Our wedding. Then the third and last desire that I've always wanted."

"I think we can get those done as soon as we take Robotnik down."

"Thanks Sal. Honestly I want to spend the rest of my life with only you... even before the day of our wedding. If it were up to me I'd love you even after the day of my demise. Hopefully that day isn't coming anytime soon."

"I hope not either Sonic."

Sonic bent down and kissed Sally again, and then headed for the tent. Sally put out the fire and followed him as soon as it died down.

The next morning Sonic woke up and started to pack everything up as Sally slept. So he did it very quietly. Then a few hours later Sally woke up and came out to eat breakfast whick was fish, a little crab, and a chili dog or two. After breakfast she packed her things and loaded them into the plane.

"You ready ?"

"Yeah."

Then the same Flickie came up to Sonic and jumped on his sneaker and pecked at his foot. Sonic picked up the little bird and gave him a gentle stroke on the back.

"Why don't we take him along with us Sonic ? I bet Tails and Sondra would love to have a pet bird."

The Flickie flew over to Sally and came closer to her and started cuddling up next to her.

"Flickie!"

"Hey! I'm the one who's in charge of the cuddling."

Sonic joined Sally and looked at the Flickie.

"He is kinda' cute. We can take him along. Plus we can pick some of the flowers for him. And maybe I'll pick one for you again."

Sally smiled at Sonic as he looked at the bird.

"Just hope he doesn't eat it again."

"Sonic, he's already asleep."

Sure enough, the little Flickie was cuddled up next to Sally with his eyes closed.

"I guess he likes you more then me."

The two got on the plane and headed back home with one extra pet in tow. As soon as they arrived back in Knothole, Tails and Sondra saw them and the little bird they brought with them.

"Why do you got him for ?"

"While we were on the island, this little guy followed us all the time, he even showed us one of the sites that Sonic or I had ever seen. We thought he'd make a good pet for you two."

"For us ? Cool."

"A note of warning though. This guy is very curious and he gets real hungry a lot. But other then that, he's pretty nice."

"Wow! Thanks Aunt Sally."

"You're welcome."

"So how was your trip ?" Sondra asked.

"It was... a vacation to remember that's all I'll say."

"Yeah, we really learned a lot these past two days."

"Yeah. " Sally answered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck.

"Well we better get back to Knothole." Tails suggested.

"Yeah."

"Does anyone know ?"Sally asked.

"About what ?"

"About us ?" she asked motioning to Sonic.

"No Sis, we've kept it a secret. Miles insisted."

"See Sal, what'd I tell ya ?"

"Yeah, thanks you two."

"Yer' welcome." Tails answered.

"So nothing went wrong while we were gone right ?"

"Nope, everything went smoothly."

"That's good to hear."

"And what about you two ? How did things go down there ?" Tails asked.

"That's strictly personal between me and Sal. You two can't know about it."

"I see. Well I guess then you had a good time. ( Snicker )"

"We did Tails." Sally informed him."We learned a lot on our vacation."

"What did you learn ?"

"We learned about a lake on the island that was shaped like a heart. It let you have three chances to see what you've always desired in life."

Sondra got a little curious.

"And those desires were ?"

Sally answered her Sister by kissing Sonic and hugging him tighter.

"Oh great!"

The four headed back to Knothole as their vacation nearly came to it's end.

**_The End_**

**_Please send reviews, love to hear what ya thought of this one._**


End file.
